


Untitled

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Untitled

It wasn't that Andy disliked surprises. Scratch that; he _hated_ being surprised; but shit like this was nice.

 _Really_ nice.

*

After one of the most tiring days so far on tour, they trudged down the wide corridor of this fancy hotel, the name of which escaped Andy's interview-frazzled brain; the rest of the band had been acting suspicious all day, casting Andy sidelong, delighted glances, especially Joe, who really couldn't keep a secret. Andy should have known something was up when Patrick had tried to stuff a cushion down Joe's throat at one point in the bus. Joe had been on the very _verge_ of spilling the proverbial beans, weakening under Andy's persistent questioning.

Andy was usually pretty good at weaseling information out of Joe, but Patrick's Glare of DoomTM trumped all. Joe had looked apologetic, but had refused to divulge anything, on pains of death by cushion.

As they arrived at the room Andy had assumed he'd be sharing with Patrick, Pete said with a massively sly grin, "Yo, we have a surprise for you. Just for being so, uh, well-behaved on tour, shit like that," and literally _shoved_ Andy through the door... where he collided with someone's taller frame.

Strong arms folded around him, plucking his trusty duffel-bag off his shoulder and tossing it in a corner; Andy spent a few long disbelieving moments blinking up at Matt's wide smile.

"Hey. What's up?" Matt asked, brown eyes warm; then Joe was yelling, "Oh god, close the door, for the love of my eyes, Pete," as Andy rapidly tried to peel off both his own clothing ( _like, two items_ ) and Matt's ( _why oh why did this dude insist on wearing underwear_ ) at the same time. Cursing Matt's love of difficult belt-buckles, it all descended into a blur of hot skin and hitched moans, and he felt just crazy enough to maybe climb Matt like a fucking _tree_ , to hang on and not let go for a long, long time.

Finally, _finally_ naked, they stumbled towards the bathroom, bumping into the edge of the bed and against the door-jamb just because Andy couldn't bear to have his tongue depart from Matt's mouth and had partly given into his temptation to clamber onto Matt, for one of his legs was now trying to wrap itself around Matt's waist; Matt laughed at this, the sound of it curling against Andy's mouth and Andy smiled back.

"Come on, man," Matt tried to urge through Andy's deep, wanton kisses, placing a big hand in the small of Andy's back. The hot, dry feel of his palm caused Andy to arch forward, pressing the length of his body and the warm line of his cock against Matt's.

Matt groaned loudly, hand slipping down to grab a handful of Andy's ass. "Hey. _Hey_."

"Don't _hey_ me," Andy muttered, licking Matt's neck, and going on tiptoes to nip his earlobe. " _Three weeks_. Got a lot to make up for, and I got this stupid radio-thing in like an hour--"

"No. We have all this afternoon," Matt pointed out, looking stuck between arousal and amusement when Andy ran both hands up the sides of his neck and into his hair, dragging his face down for another long kiss. "Pete said you didn't have to go to that radio-thing if you didn't want to."

Andy could feel his own eyes gleaming. Sometimes he really loved his band-mates. "So. The fuck are you waiting for? Get to it."

"So _rude_ ," Matt complained, but he was laughing as he spun Andy around, pushing him towards the shower.

_fin_


End file.
